Known in the art are adsorptional, extractive and chemical processes for purification of waste waters from contaminating aromatic amines (cf. E. A. Andrievskaja in Coll. "Purification of Chemical Waste Waters", issue 12/62, Moscow, 1974, p. 52-53).
Adsorption and extraction processes feature considerable power consumption, multi-stage character and complexity of the processes of regeneration of the adsorbents and extraction agents.
Among the prior art chemical processes for purification of waste waters the most effective are those based on binding aromatic amines with formaldehyde with the formation of precipitates of solid products which are then separated from purified waste waters (cf. the Andrievskaja supra; USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 137836; Coll. "Synthesis and Study of Effectiveness of Chemicals--Additives to Polymeric Materials", issue 2, "Tambovskaja Pravda" Publishing House, 1969, p. 756-758).
These prior art processes feature a relatively low degree of purification and make it possible to lower the content of aromatic amines in waste waters from 3-7 to 0.1 g/l.